


【盾冬】今天舍友很狂（校园AU

by Ollie_XIXIstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_XIXIstucky/pseuds/Ollie_XIXIstucky
Summary: 口嫌体正直风纪老干部史蒂夫与外似禁欲系校草巴恩斯的日常一天。





	【盾冬】今天舍友很狂（校园AU

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的校园美梦。天知道一个姑娘我为什么会梦到这样的东西（反正挺爽的（什么

  我，一名苦逼大三狗，至于我的详细介绍，这并不重要，因为只是个讲故事的小透明。如果偏要说我的特殊技能，那大概是欧气吧。  
     
  我今天要讲的，是我那传奇宿舍发生的事儿。  
     
  （图书馆内疯狂查资料中）  
     
  叮咚——  
     
  您有一条新消息提醒。  
     
  Sam:  
     
  今晚八点半球赛，准时到。  
     
  ps:记得带点吃的。:-)  
     
  看着手机屏幕上来着某舍友的消息，摇了摇头，长叹了一声以至引来旁边看书的人不满的“啧”。  
     
  “Sorry…”  
     
  在大学的四人单独套房中，我存在的意义应该就是帮我那三位可敬可亲（并不）的风云舍友打下手。  
     
  不过也觉得值，毕竟不是所有人都能每天起床看到三位身材辣翻的男人在房间内走动。  
     
  当然我说的这三位就是校纪委员史蒂夫罗杰斯，田径队长山姆威尔逊还有风靡全校男女（等会）的巴基巴恩斯。  
     
  听起来很棒对吧，鄙人很荣幸入住了这四人套间，就是这么欧气满满，你吹咩。  
     
  于是图书馆后，我去了趟便利店，用自己的小钱钱给三位大爷买了若干啤酒零食。  
     
  如果累这种感觉有颜色的话，我怕不是像某旗一样色彩斑斓。  
     
  拖着大包小包上了四楼，刚拐过楼梯转角，走廊便迎面冲来了一位美丽的男士。  
     
  等……等会？？  
     
  巴基今天对我这么热情，竟然出门迎接我，真是奇了个怪。  
     
  不对，迎接人按道理来说是不需要脱掉上衣的，以至那具蜜色的肉|体晃的我有点眼花。  
     
  巴基身后……  
     
  噢基督耶稣………某风纪委员您的衣服都去哪了？  
     
  所以情况大概就是这样：  
     
  某纪委疑似喝醉的脱光了衣服，想要对某校草做出不正当行为，以至某校草上衣被扒，狼狈出逃。  
     
  哦拜托这只是我的猜测。  
     
  直到史蒂夫一个虎扑把巴基砸倒在地，就在我脚下，发出“嘭——”的响声。希望巴基不会太疼。  
     
  然后我手中的东西就哗啦掉了一地。  
     
  巴基艰难的抬起头，恶狠狠的盯着我。  
     
  这里很有必要（私心）介绍一下我们人见人爱花见花开的巴基巴恩斯同学。  
     
  大一刚开学的第一天，他便成为了那颗“星”。因为精致得醉人的面容加上天生自带贵公子般的气息（他的确是），而且性格还棒到爆炸，校园里的男男女女自然而然就被他吸引了。  
     
  他就像一块强有力的电磁铁。  
     
  可是就在大一的暑假，也不知道他经历了什么可怕的事儿，开学之后便变得沉默寡言。巴基变得与人群疏远，不再在各种疯狂的派对上举着酒杯跟漂亮姑娘打交道，谁也不知道发生了什么。  
     
  同学们想接近他，可是总会被他冷漠如寒冬的单字话语吓到。但这并不影响他校草的坚不可摧的地位。  
     
  各种奇怪的传言像雨后春笋一般涌现了出来。不过我最感兴趣的一条就是  
     
  他跟纪委搞上了。  
     
  史蒂夫就这样把巴基压倒在地，在巴基背上不断留下碎吻，发出“啾”“啾啾”的声音。  
     
  咦，我只好十指九缝的挡住了自己的视线。  
     
  山姆紧接着不合时宜的从宿舍飞奔出来，以鹰的速度。  
     
  山姆很快就控制住了这只发情的金毛犬，两只手臂强有力的牵制住了同样不可忽视的史蒂夫。  
     
  我很好心的扶起了巴基，把身上的外套脱给他，答谢我的只有一声小小的“哼”。  
     
  啊……就跟小猫一样…（不  
     
  山姆史蒂夫拉回宿舍的途中，旁边宿舍的某富家公子托尼史塔克把脑袋伸出来，看热闹不嫌事大的：  
     
  “喔喔喔…怎么了怎么了，是有免费甜品派送吗…”  
     
  托尼打了个哈哈，下一秒便被山姆两手夹着的光溜溜的史蒂夫吓了一跳  
     
  “噢我的老天，纪委您……？您可真开放，真是件稀奇事。是跟小男朋友玩什么小游戏吗，嘻嘻我早就知道他们肯定是……”  
     
  托尼掏出手机想要拍下这尺度大到爆棚的一幕，被山姆毫不客气的diss了。  
     
  “可闭嘴吧托尼。别净添麻烦了…今天已经够疯狂了！”  
     
  托尼给他了个白眼，山姆突然就想以其人之道还治其人之身  
     
  “话说托尼，你的大一的小男朋友，天天在我们宿舍楼下叫你，你难道都没听见的吗。还有，听说他叫你爸爸这件事是真的嘛，真有情趣。”  
     
  “你………才没有这种事！！”  
     
  “爸爸～”  
     
  嘭——的一下，托尼红着脸关上了门，声音大到以至于旁边宿舍的两兄弟都忍不住出来看这场乱剧。  
     
  “哥，你们宿舍吵死了…。等会又没得睡了。”  
     
  “哎呀弟弟真是抱歉，要不今晚让你休息休息？”  
     
  “你最好是。”  
     
  原来是托尔和隔壁校的弟弟，不是亲生的那种。  
     
  天知道这个大二的邻校生为什么天天钻来我们学校，而且到处恶作剧，真是个讨厌的小鬼。  
     
  “吾友，需要帮助吗。”  
     
  同样是金发大胸的男人发话了。  
     
  “啊不需要了谢谢。”  
     
  山姆谢过他的好意，继续忙着把这个一米八几的大汉拉回宿舍。  
     
  托尔的弟弟很快就不满的把这个多管闲事的家伙拉回去了。  
     
  巴基快步走回宿舍，步伐举止优雅大方毫不慌张，即使他光着上身。  
     
  我提上大包小包的东西也紧跟着回宿舍，留下走廊一些人羡慕的目光。  
     
  “史蒂夫他怎么了”  
     
  我忍不住问。平时我们讲了一句脏话都会不厌其烦纠正的老古董史蒂夫，今天竟然一丝不挂的跑到公共场合里和巴基耍，这太诡异了。  
     
  “哎呀这个说来话长。”  
     
  山姆用手为自己扇了扇风，看样子累坏了。  
     
  巴基整个人躺在沙发上假装睡觉，把脑袋深深埋在枕靠里，虽然只字不说，耳朵却红的吓人。  
     
  山姆继续解释着  
     
  “这不学期末嘛，哪个部门都要总结。我自己都忙死了，偏偏这个时候娜塔莎，噢就是那位超级辣的学生女会长，不知道哪里来的兴趣说要办期末舞会。女人的心思真是摸不透。”  
     
  史蒂夫这时躺在冰冷的地板上昏昏欲睡，嘴里还嘀咕着巴基的名字，当然还是一丝不挂的状态。  
     
  我扭过了头。  
     
  “然后今天她不知道耍了什么手段，带着一个她的女性朋友溜了上我们男生宿舍。或许是门卫被她迷了心智吧，这真的不是学生会长的该有的作风，当然光身子也不该是纪委的作风。史蒂夫都会有光着屁|股在大家面前扭的一天，有什么事情不能接受呢。”  
     
  山姆说着拉开了一罐啤酒，发出“嗤——”的声音。我也打开了一包垃圾食品像听故事的听着。  
     
  “据说娜塔莎的那位女性朋友暗恋了巴克很久，就是不信别人'他变得冷若冰霜'的说法，偏要跟着来试探。我跟你说，当时你不在，真的就是修罗场那样可怕。”  
     
  我一个劲把零食往嘴里送，浑然不知地板上的史蒂夫已经直起了身子。  
     
  “然后娜塔莎一边跟史蒂夫筹划着舞会的事儿，她那位女性朋友一直往巴克身上靠，各种挑拨，啧啧。巴基倒是很稳的住，面不改色。可怜了史蒂夫眼神各种飘离，他今天差点用手指扣爆了我们的沙发，我玩了多少梗都盖不住满屋子的酸味。”  
     
  我就知道他们的关系真的就像外人说那样。  
     
  “平时很少沾酒的史蒂夫突然很渴的灌起娜娜带上来的啤酒，噢对就是这种”  
     
  山姆晃了晃手上的啤酒，高浓度的，我买的。  
     
  “没想到这家伙酒量差到爆，没等娜塔莎说完就开始昏了。我给娜塔莎暗示一下赶快带着她那位不知好歹的姑娘离开，娜塔莎才匆匆拉着那女孩走——她走前还用手抚了巴基的下巴！这下史蒂夫是疯了，呵，美国醋王。”  
     
  我有点同情山姆，辛苦他了。  
     
  史蒂夫这时已经站了起来，摇摇晃晃的往沙发方向遛，我们聊得正开心，谁也没发现。  
     
  “就这样啦，史蒂夫就喝嗨了，突然把自己的衣服撕得粉碎，像发了疯一样往巴克身上扑，然后他们就跑出去了，真是吓死人………哎哎哎！！！等会你史蒂夫怎么醒了！！”  
     
  史蒂夫已经扑到了巴基身上，趁我们没注意到的时候。巴基本来窝在沙发里头，突然被这么一扑，像落单的鸡崽在老鹰面前，无处可逃。  
     
  不过巴基看起来只是象征着挣扎了一下，以他的气力，把史蒂夫整个撂起不成问题。  
     
  “真是受不了。哎你下次帮我看看超市有没有护目镜之类能挡眼的东西给我捎一副。”  
     
  山姆摇摇头继续喝起酒来，反正在宿舍里也没别人，他俩爱怎样怎样吧。  
     
  我点点头，并不反对沙发上滚成一团的两个男人的动作。  
     
  毕竟能看到两位男士这样相处我还是挺乐意的，再说他俩早就是公认一对了，只不过谁也不愿意戳穿那层纸，就这样以一种极为微妙的关系相处着。  
     
  巴基力气大的吓人，突然一下子就抱起了光溜溜的史蒂夫，史蒂夫粗壮的两腿环绕着巴基的纤细的腰杆，不断的在巴基脸上“啾啾啾啾啾啾”。史蒂夫你是小鸡吗。  
     
  我咬了一大口薯片。  
     
  巴基什么也没说，带着像刚出生的宝宝那样儿的史蒂夫回了后者的房间。我本来还想提醒一下巴基进错房间了但马上就发现这他妈根本就没必要。  
     
  直到我倒完薯片包装袋里那一点碎碎之后，拍拍手上的屑末也打算回房间去了。  
     
  “哎兄弟球赛马上就开始了，那两人今晚怕不是很忙了，我们两只公看又何妨？”  
     
  “不了，今天挺狂的，还是先睡吧我。咸鱼始终还是这样觉得自在啊。”  
     
  我挥挥手谢了山姆的好意，山姆也没打算多留只是简单说了句"安"，毕竟我只是个小透明。  
     
  回到房间砸在自己的床上，看着头顶的天花板，就听见了隔壁源源不断发出奇怪的撞击声和男人销魂的叫声。更甚客厅外是嘈杂的电视音响。  
     
  “比分马上就扯到了1:3，……”  
     
  “史蒂夫……唔啊…轻……”  
     
  “巴基……额啊…巴基你真美……巴基…”  
     
  “好接下来一个漂亮的射门，进啦！！！”  
     
  “呃呃啊史蒂夫……好大……”  
     
  “……”  
     
  …  
     
  啊…放过我吧。  
     
     
     
     
   


End file.
